bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hyōrinmaru
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Tōshirō Hitsugaya is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Ichigo Kurosaki (briefly) |side2 =*Hyōrinmaru |forces1 =Hitsugaya: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Kidō Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) |casual1 =*Ichigo & Hitsugaya are uninjured. |casual2 =*Hyōrinmaru is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon the conflict between 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and his amnesia-stricken Zanpakutō Spirit, Hyōrinmaru. Prelude Running through the forest, Ichigo Kurosaki wonders where 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is and why he has concealed his Reiatsu. Stopping, Ichigo expresses surprise and notes there is some sort of presence nearby. Wondering where it is, Ichigo notes he cannot tell how close it is and wonders what it is. Seeing snowflakes, Ichigo expresses surprise and looks toward a nearby cluster of rocks. Running forward, Ichigo leaps to the top of a cliff and says something is not right here. As Ichigo states he knows this presence, icy mist forms around the cliff he is standing on, surprising Ichigo.Bleach anime; Episode 238 As Ichigo leaps into the air, two ice spikes extend out of the mist and stab at the top of the cliff as Ichigo moves away with Shunpo. Appearing on another cliff, Ichigo slashes at and destroys two more ice spikes before destroying a third. As Ichigo looks over the landscape, Hyōrinmaru says something. As Ichigo expresses surprise, four roaring ice dragons hurtle towards him and crash into the cliff Ichigo is standing on as he jumps into the air. Slashing at and destroying one of the ice dragons, Ichigo destroys two more before seeing Hyōrinmaru standing on the ground below. Landing on a rock pillar, Ichigo tells Hyōrinmaru to identify himself, prompting Hyōrinmaru man to ask him if he is Ichigo. Confirming this, Ichigo asks Hyōrinmaru man how he knows this. When Hyōrinmaru states Ichigo is reasonably skilled, Ichigo asks him why this matters. Chuckling, Hyōrinmaru reveals Muramasa told him to stay far away from Ichigo. Noting this is interesting, Ichigo asks Hyōrinmaru why Muramasa would do this. Saying this is what he determined to find out, Hyōrinmaru states there is only one way to find out and points his sword at Ichigo. As Ichigo expresses surprise, four more ice dragons appear around him and begin to rotate around the pillar Ichigo is standing on. As the ice dragons combine and envelop Ichigo in a single ice column, Hyōrinmaru lowers his sword and turns away as Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. As the ice column glows and shatters, Ichigo stands in his Bankai as Hyōrinmaru asks him if he said Bankai. Confirming this, Ichigo demands to know who Hyōrinmaru is. When Hyōrinmaru asks Ichigo if his sword is a Zanpakutō, Ichigo confirms this. When Hyōrinmaru asks Ichigo what his Zanpakutō's name is, Ichigo expresses surprise and asks him why he wishes to know this. As Hyōrinmaru looks down, Ichigo demands to know why he is asking so many questions. Looking up, Hyōrinmaru says Ichigo is not his master after all. As Ichigo states he thought this was obvious, Hyōrinmaru says he has no business with Ichigo if this is the case. Turning away, Hyōrinmaru bids Ichigo farewell. .]] As Hyōrinmaru begins to walk away, Ichigo tells him to wait. As Hyōrinmaru stops and looks back at him, Ichigo asks him if he does not know whose Zanpakutō Spirit he is despite being here to look for his master. Looking away, Hyōrinmaru confirms he does not know who his master is and reveals he does not know his own name. As Ichigo expresses shock, Hyōrinmaru uses '''Sennen Hyōrō, causing ice pillars to form around Ichigo. As the ice pillars begin to rotate around Ichigo, Hyōrinmaru bids Ichigo farewell and begins to walk away once more. As Ichigo attempts to destroy the pillars, 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya says his name is Hyōrinmaru. As Hyōrinmaru and Ichigo look to the side, Hitsugaya stands on a nearby cliff as Ichigo calls out to him. As Hyōrinmaru narrows his eyes, Hitsugaya leaps down to him and states his name is Hyōrinmaru. Revealing he is Hyōrinmaru's master, Hitsugaya says Hyōrinmaru is his Zanpakutō Spirit as the two look at each other. states his real goal is to find his true master.]] When Hyōrinmaru asks Hitsugaya how he could expect Hyōrinmaru to believe such nonsense, Hitsugaya asks Hyōrinmaru what Muramasa has done to him. Stating Muramasa has no say in his actions, Hyōrinmaru says everything which has happened is a blur because he lost all of his memories when he was released from his master. As Hitsugaya expresses surprise, Hyōrinmaru states he has chosen to continue working for Muramasa for now, but his real goal is to find his true master, surprising Hitsugaya.Bleach anime; Episode 239 When Hitsugaya expresses confusion at Hyōrinmaru's mention of his true master, Hyōrinmaru confirms this and says his master must be the most powerful Shinigami of all because of Hyōrinmaru's enormous power, which is why his master could not logically be a child like Hitsugaya. Admitting his power has not reached its potential, Hitsugaya angrily proclaims this does not mean he is not Hyōrinmaru's master. Stating this is easy to say, Hyōrinmaru says Hitsugaya will prove he is his master. Battle Stating words will not convince him, Hyōrinmaru raises his blade and moves away. As Hitsugaya expresses surprise, Hyōrinmaru slashes at him from behind, forcing Hitsugaya to block with his sword. As Hitsugaya forces Hyōrinmaru's blade away and jumps back, Hyōrinmaru fires an icicle at Hitsugaya. As the impact stirs up a large amount of dust, Hyōrinmaru fires more icicles at Hitsugaya. Leaping out of the smoke, Hitsugaya lands on a rock before launching himself towards Hyōrinmaru. Blocking Hitsugaya's attack, Hyōrinmaru forces him away, sending Hitsugaya flying into the air. As Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru look at each other, Hitsugaya uses Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku, binding Hyōrinmaru with a yellow energy rope. As Hitsugaya lands on the ground, Hyōrinmaru says this is a wasted effort. When ice begins to cover the energy rope, Hitsugaya expresses shock. As the energy rope shatters, a column of icy wind forms behind Hyōrinmaru and extends toward the sky. #31. Shakkahō.]] As storm clouds condense overhead and lightning crackles, an ice dragon forms on the end of Hyōrinmaru's tail. As Ichigo Kurosaki calls out to Hitsugaya, the ice pillars of '''Sennen Hyōrō continue to rotate around him. As Ichigo curses, the ice pillars move inward and condense into a single pillar. Telling Hyōrinmaru to stop, Hitsugaya states he is the one Hyōrinmaru is fighting and fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō at Hyōrinmaru, who blocks the orb of red energy with his hand. Leaping into the air, Hitsugaya expresses surprise upon seeing Hyōrinmaru encase the red energy in ice. Saying Hitsugaya's attempts are useless, Hyōrinmaru crushes the frozen energy in his hand. Roaring, the ice dragon lunges toward Hitsugaya, who slashes at its head. As Hitsugaya's sword fails to damage it, the ice dragon catches Hitsugaya in its mouth and slams him into the ground. As a large amount of ice forms at the impact site, Hyōrinmaru looks on. As one of the ice crystals falls over, Hitsugaya gets up and leans on his sword. Stating he has heard the Zanpakutō Spirits were released from the Shinigami to fulfill their desires, Hitsugaya asks Hyōrinmaru what he desires. When Hyōrinmaru repeats Hitsugaya's question, Hitsugaya confirms this and asks Hyōrinmaru what he wants. Saying only Hyōrinmaru knows what his soul desires most in this world, Hitsugaya asks Hyōrinmaru if he has forgotten about this as well. Revealing he wants to find a place to call his own, Hyōrinmaru states he feels like he is searching for a home. Recalling his past of having dreams about Hyōrinmaru, meeting Rangiku Matsumoto, and deciding to become a Shinigami in order to protect his grandmother, Hitsugaya raises his sword over his head and releases his Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. As lightning crackles overhead, an ice dragon forms behind Hitsugaya. ' creates a large amount of ice.]] Noting Hitsugaya is somehow using his own power, Hyōrinmaru wonders how this is possible. When Hyōrinmaru says Hitsugaya is just a boy, Hitsugaya notes Hyōrinmaru still cannot remember and states he will show him. Noting he does not know what will happen if he uses this attack with his 'Shikai, Hitsugaya puts his hand on the blade of '''Hyōrinmaru and uses Ryūsenka. Leaping towards Hyōrinmaru, Hitsugaya attacks, creating a large amount of ice. Aftermath Within the large ice pillar, Ichigo holds back the ice with the blade of Tensa Zangetsu before firing a Getsuga Tenshō, cutting the ice pillar in half and destroying it. As large chunks of ice fall to the ground, Ichigo lands on a nearby rock. Looking toward the ice created by Ryūsenka, Ichigo calls out to Hitsugaya. Within the ice, Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru lie frozen in midair, with Hitsugaya frozen in the middle of attack Hyōrinmaru. Telling Hyōrinmaru to remember, which surprises him, Hitsugaya tells Hyōrinmaru to remember who heard his voice, remember where he is from, and remember his home. In the past, Hyōrinmaru asks Hitsugaya if he believes he is capable of mastering Hyōrinmaru and begins to introduce himself. In the present, Hitsugaya says he is Hyōrinmaru, causing Hyōrinmaru to finally realize Hitsugaya is his master as the ice around them begins to glow brightly. As a column of energy destroys the ice, a column of icy wind extends into the sky, causing the clouds above to clear. As Ichigo looks on, Hyōrinmaru, now in his ice dragon form, stands over a floating Hitsugaya, who opens his eyes and notes Hyōrinmaru remembered. When Hitsugaya introduces himself, a roaring Hyōrinmaru glows before shattering to reveal Hyōrinmaru's humanoid form. Grabbing Hitsugaya, a smiling Hyōrinmaru floats to the ground below. References Navigation ﻿ Category:Fights Category:Anime Only